


Untitled

by OneMoreStory



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond finds himself in a situation where he must make use of his own cyanide tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It's difficult to keep track of time when you're being tortured.

(A scream may last for years, or no time at all.) 

Instead, he makes private bets with himself. If he makes it to the end of this session of, say, scorpions, he'll make that comment about his interrogator's nose.

(Then, his mind is slipping down the black abyss of agony and he loses his train of thought.)

*

Always, always, he works his tedious way back to consciousness. Silva was quite right. Life, does indeed, cling.

(Don't think about Sliva. Don't think about the new formula from Q branch in your back left molar, not yet.)

A vivid flash of a rotten mouth, and hollow, sagging cheek-

He banishes the image from his mind.

(Then, steel-capped boots are echoing down the corridor, towards his cell, and it's too soon, too bloody soon- )

*

He wonders how much compensation M owes him at this point. 

He shouldn't have bequeathed everything to the Service. Should have given it all to Vesper, just to spite M.

(The bitch is gone, gone, gone... a rasping voice snarls, and when it starts howling he realizes it's his own.)

*

Not long now. He thinks he's got it figured out. Scorpions are only every other day. That makes... seven days. What the Service needs to shut down the operation.

*

If he tilts his lolling head slightly, he can see the interrogator's face out of one swollen eye.

He makes the nose comment.

The reaction is predictably violent. He is far enough gone that this is hilarious.

As he half-sobs his last laugh, he cracks his back left molar.

*

It's water.

Clear, sweet, water, not bitter cyanide.

The newest formula.

*

When he gets out of here, he's going to strangle Q.

(For ruining a perfectly good punchline, if nothing else.)


End file.
